Will Never Give Up
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: When the spirit of a murdered boy comes to Melinda for help. She goes on a dangerous mission, not only to find the boy's body, but to stop the murderer before he kills again. Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Whisperer.
1. Cold Spirit

Will Never Give Up

A Ghost Whisperer Story By

HCBalwayshappy

It was freezing. Not cold, not chilly. Just freezing. Shivering in her several blankets, she sat up from her bed. Her husband was gone, already left for his shift as a paramedic/firefighter. It was then that she felt the presence, the presence she felt everyday. Every second. An earth bound spirit has come to her for help. This one was cold.

"Who are you?" She asked an empty room, as she couldn't see the ghost, yet. Not thinking it was possible it got colder, when the ghost appeared next to her. It was just a blob of blue light shaped in a human figure.

"You have to find it," It whispered in her ear sending a chill down her spine. It was a little boy's voice.

"Find what?"

"He's coming, he's coming. To kill again."

"Who's coming?" The blue spirit turned around suddenly, then disappeared. _You'd think if they wanted my help. They'd stay around longer. He'll be back. _With that last thought the room suddenly got warm again, and she fell asleep.

"Hi Delia," Melinda smiled as she walked into the shop that morning.

"Hi," Delia said in return, "Hey guess what?"

"What?" Melinda questioned as she set her keys on the table.

"Someone bought the house down on Spring, the really big one."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah! It's really great!"

"That is! You really deserve to have a sale, after everything."

"Thanks, Mel."

Suddenly the room turned cold and Melinda could see her breath, she felt her body go numb, she couldn't move. The blue spirit appeared again, but his transparent state disappeared and a teen aged boy appeared in it's place. His brown hair was matted and bloody, his eyes were blue and looked cold, his face covered in bruises, and he had a purplish blue, look. _Poor boy._ Melinda thought.

"You have to find my body, please, My parents don't know what happened to me," He pleaded.

"What's your name Sweetie?" Melinda asked, in a whisper, due to the cold.

"John, John Cairy."

"Do...You know where your body is?"

"Yes, you have to hurry, he's coming." He turned around, just like he did the other night, then, poof, he was gone. The warmth returned. Melinda immediately walked towards her laptop in the back room, Delia just shook her head and continued to rearrange things in the store.

After doing some research on John Cairy, she found out that he was a fourteen year old boy. Taken from his home, by an unknown man. He's been missing for one month, he lived in a town just a few miles from Grandview. The kidnapper sent a note to the parents saying he was going to kill John and several other people unless they figured out who he was by the end of three weeks.

Delia walked up to her friend whose face was so close to the computer screen, her nose was nearly touching it.

"Everything okay?" Melinda jumped at Delia's voice. Looking at her friends facial expression, she knew. "Ghost?" Melinda nodded.

"This poor little boy, he was taken from his home. His parents were told that if they could figure out who the kidnapper was, he'd let him go."

"Did they?" Delia asked, and Melinda looked at her questioningly. "Oh right."

"No they guessed, but he never told them whether they were right, or wrong. He was presumed dead, but the parents still haven't given up. They don't even Know!" Melinda stated with a feeling of empathy.

"Oh that's so sad, are you going to tell them?"

"No, John wants me to find his body first." Melinda decided to leave the part out that the killer was going to kill again. She didn't want to bring her best friend into that. And as if on cue the boy showed up and Melinda felt the cold. Delia who was oblivious to the freezing temperature looked at Melinda concerned.

"He's there now, checking on me. You have to go tomorrow, you have to get my body, so my parents know."

"Why is it cold, did he freeze you to death?"

"No, that's just the last thing I felt before I died and the last thing I saw was his cold, hatred filled eyes. He likes to play games, he told me so."

"John, I will help you okay. I promise."

After the long day at work she headed home to see Jim, who she knew had a long day. All she could hear outside of the door was ambulance sirens and fire trucks. Each time she ran outside worried, worried if she'd ever see him again. She placed her keys in the lock, and opened the door.

"Jim, I'm home. Jim?" No response, Melinda ran upstairs to find him. She smiled when she saw him fast asleep on the bed. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Sweet Dreams." She whispered.

_"They aren't coming for you boy." The man hissed. She couldn't see his face, but she could could see his eyes. John was right, they were cold, hatred filled eyes. "No way they'll guess who I am. So you and everyone else will die too." _

_"I just want to go home." Said John. The man punched him in the face. _

_"Too bad." Melinda could hear others in the room crying, so that meant John wasn't alone. That there really was others. He probably killed them all. It was then that he heard the gun shot. Not aimed for John, no, but for someone else. _

_"They didn't guess my name!" Said the man, in a cheerful voice as he sang, "Now you all will die!" _

Melinda shot up from her bed and looked at the clock. 6:30 A.M.

"He killed them in front of me, then me, and he will kill again." Melinda turned to see the boy, "You have to go to my body, I can't see him kill anymore. So Cold. So much Pain."Then John was gone.

* * *

Okay this is my first Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction! I hope you liked it though! I love Ghost Whisperer! It is the best show ever! Anyway I had this idea and I just really wanted to write it down. Please tell me if there is anything I need to work on, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!

-HCB


	2. Evil Eyes

Will Never Give Up (Chap.2)

A Ghost Whisperer Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Melinda sat at the table with a coffee mug in one hand, as she thought about the dream the other night. She would stop this killer, find the body. And cross over the other spirits, that she is sure are trapped by this evil man. She sighed and looked at the clock. 11:45 A.M. She was waiting for Jim to wake up, so she could say bye to him before his long shift at two, but he still hasn't woken. She had to open the store at twelve today, so she stood up and headed towards the door.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Said a familiar voice from upstairs. She looked up and saw her husband, her best friend, walking down the stairs.

"I waited for you, but I have to open the shop at noon today. Some people are coming in to pick up a few chairs, and others wanted to look at the One hundred year old coin, that was brought in yesterday," Melinda explained.

"I get it," Jim said, but then looked into his wife's eyes, he's only been married to her for eleven months, but he could tell exactly when something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head Melinda said, "What! No nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine." Melinda tried to lie.

"There is another one isn't there?" Guiltily Melinda nodded her head.

"Yes, a fourteen year old boy. He was murdered, and he's going to take me to his body today. So his parents know that he died. Unfortunately they think he's alive."

"Sounds like a tough one," Jim said. He didn't have a good feeling about this one, and he wanted to tell Melinda to give it a break, let this one go, but he could already see that she was determined to help this boy. No matter what, Giving her a kiss he sighed, "Be careful Mel, I don't have a good feeling about this one."

"I will, don't worry," She gave him a fake smile, "Love you." and she walked out the door.

"Love you too," He called after her, "I always will."

As she was getting close to the shop, John appeared in the passenger seat. He looked less purple, and almost, more happy. "You finally warming up John?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it from you, the warmth. Did you know, to all of us, you glow. Not literally, but we know you'll help us. I know you care, for me, for everyone," The young boy smiled. Melinda smiled back.

"So when are you going to take me to your body?"

"Well he's gone now, so now would be a good time." _I should have guessed, _Melinda thought as she pulled out her cell and called Delia. When she answered she asked if she could open the store and watch it for a few hours.

"Thanks Delia," Melinda said then hung up, "Okay John, where is it?"

an Hour later, Melinda pulled onto a road that led up to the canyon. John had told her all about his family while they drove. And how much he wished he could have been a better son. He told her that he wanted to be veterinarian because he loved animals. How he hated school, but for some odd reason, loved math.

"We're almost there," John said. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his body. Also near his killers hang out, but at least his body wasn't inside, "okay, pull over here." Melinda did as she was told and pulled over into the parking space. There weren't any other cars there, not a single one.

Melinda exited the car, feeling glad she wore good shoes today, instead of high heels, and jeans a white t-shirt, and a red coat, instead of a dress. She headed towards the entry of the hike.

"So why did he carry you up here?" Melinda asked as she climbed up and over a rock.

"I think he did it just in case, a hiker or someone came across my body, they'd think he just dumped me there. "

"I guess that makes since. I know this is a hard question, but how long have you been dead?"

"Three days."

"Really? How did you know to come find me?" Melinda questioned.

"All of us know you, where you are, and that you will help us."

"Really? How come I don't have a line of ghosts outside my front door then?" She wondered.

"They're scared of the other one, the evil one, he says he'll destroy us if we come to you." John answered as he walked.

"And you didn't believe him?"

"Well no, I could feel that you were more powerful than him anyway. Actually I think that they are more scared of you."

"Well I am pretty scary," She said giving him her attempt at a scary face. John laughed.

"Right, well were almost there." Melinda gave a sigh of relief, she never really liked camping, let alone, hiking. She looked up and saw the boy staring over the edge of the path. Walking up to him, she saw what he was looking at, his body, was poorly attempted to be covered up in leaves. Gasping, she looked at John, his face was blank and showed no emotion.

"I'm so sorry," She said and touched his shoulder. He allowed her to do so, instead of having her hand pass through him. Pulling out her phone, she dialed three numbers, and made a call she didn't want to make.

"What's your emergency?" She heard the person on the other line ask.

"I found a body, A dead one, of a young boy. He may have fallen, I don't know. I'm hiking by myself on the Narrow Walk an hour outside of Grandview.

"Stay there, we're on our way."

Thirty minutes later, the rescue team showed up, They pulled his body up and the cops started to ask her questions.

"How did you come across the boy?"

"I don't know, I was hiking. And I wanted to take a picture of the view, I went up to get a closer look. I just happened to look down and I saw him, I thought he might be alive, but I just could tell. I was too afraid to go down there and check." John smiled beside her. Apparently she wasn't a bad liar.

"Thanks Ms. Gordon. We've identified the boy and notified his parents. They are on their way now and they want to speak to you." Melinda nodded and sat down on the flat rock and watched as they zipped up the bag holding John's body. another half hour later, the parents walked up, out of breath, and with red eyes. They passed her and went to look at the body, her mother cried out as they showed him John's face.

The mother walked over to her unable to look at her son's body anymore, Melinda stood up and shook her hand. "Hi my names Melinda Gordon. I found your son."

"And I don't know how to thank you, I don't know what I would've done, if I never found out what happened to my son. I guess we didn't guess his name right, and he killed him."

"I read about that, in the news, a while ago. I couldn't believe it! Just took him for no reason."

"I know, it's horrible. He was such a happy boy, kind to everyone, and he was so bright. He had a great future ahead of him." She started to cry.

"I'm sure John knows how much you love him, how much you care about him," Melinda said giving her a hug.

"I know, but if I could just talk to him again. I'd tell him he's the best son a mother could have. And I will no matter what! Make sure his killer is in jail."

"And I'm sure they'll catch him...someday." John appeared next to Melinda, tears were falling down his cheek.

"I didn't know I could cry, considering I'm dead. Thank you Melinda. Thank you so much." Letting go of John's mother they sat and talked for a long time. She met his dad, and he also thanked her. It was 5:00 P.M. by the time she got back to her car. half way down the mountain her car died.

"Oh Crap," Melinda stated smacking her hands against the steering wheel. It was then that John appeared.

"My parents are a lot happier now, thank you."

"No problem, do you see a light."

"No, but I can't go yet," John said.

"Why not, can you help me with my car?"

"No, but I can tell you are still going to try and stop my killer. You'll just get yourself caught and I don't want you to get hurt. He'll take anybody, anybody he wants. Adult, or child."

"Well, maybe that's why you are still stuck here. Someone needs to stop him from killing people. Now I'm not going to stop him tonight, because it's getting dark. But can you remember anything, anything at all about where and while you were trapped?" Melinda asked. John closed his eyes for a moment, but he couldn't remember anything. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"That's alright, soon you'll remember. And the sooner I can get you into the light, you deserve it." John smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he turned around.

"He's coming, he's coming. Hurry get out of here, get your car to start!" John yelled. Melinda quickly stepped out of her car and looked inside the hood.

"I need someone to jump start it!" She shouted.

"Oh no," John said, Melinda got back in her car and flipped open her phone. No signal. _Great! So I get signal up in the middle of no where, but when I'm only thirty minutes away from the main road. I have nothing._She slammed her phone closed and watched as the distant lights, got closer and closer.

"John, he can't see you. So don't worry."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Not as much as you, plus I don't scare easily, and he won't take me just because my car died._" _Melinda stated. The car pulled up behind her and a man stepped out. Slowly walking towards her, Melinda could feel the evil coming from him. John looked at Melinda then back at the man, then to her again. He tapped on her passenger window, and Melinda stepped out of the car.

"Be careful." She heard John whisper.

"Excuse me Ms. Are you okay?" Melinda saw his eyes, and immediately recognized them, as the cold hatred filled ones.

"Yeah, my car. It just died."

"It happens a lot around here." That sent a chill down Melinda's spine. That man was definitely evil.

"You don't happen to have a signal do you? Or something to jump start it?"

"I do, hold on I'll pull my car up in front of yours."

"Thank you, so much." She got back into her car and watched him get in his.

"I'm starting to remember something." John said from her back seat.

"What?"

"I don't know. It's there, I feel it."

"It'll come to you." When his car pulled up in front of hers she popped the hood and walked outside.

"Can I help with anything?"

"No, just start it when I tell you to," He said grumpily.

"Okay." She got back in the car, the door open so she could hear him. He nodded to her, and she started it. It started, and she smiled at him and got back out of the car to close the hood.

"Thank you!" She said gratefully, "I don't know how to repay you?" She didn't know why she was so nice to him. Knowing and feeling who he is. It's just in her nature. She gave him a hug, and she swore he smelled her hair when he hugged her back.

"It was no trouble at all, I'm Allan," he said.

"Melinda." She answered, also not giving a last name. He was getting creepier and creepier by the minute.

"No last name?"

"I tell you mine, when you tell me yours," Melinda answered, playfully.

"Ahh, a mystery. Well it was nice to meet you, Melinda." He smiled.

"you too Allan." She smiled back and walked toward her car. He watched her, his nice smile, turning into an evil one as he too headed back towards his car.

"That was creepy," She said to John through gritted teeth as she smiled and waved as the man slowly passed her. Once he was passed she drove away. Constantly looking in her rear view mirror, just in case he was following her.

"Don't worry he's not following you," John said. Melinda breathed a sigh of relief, but still checked just in case. It was then that John remembered. He knew his killer. He didn't just take him for no reason. He met him. He went into his memory, remembering the day it all started.

_"John, be careful! Don't go to far." His mom called after him, as he rode his bike down the street. _

_"Don't worry!" John called back. He had gone pretty far when he decided to turn back. He didn't see or hear the car, because he had put on his I-pod. He turned around and gasped in shock as he quickly swerved out of the crashing into the sidewalk. The car stopped and the man stepped out. John remembered seeing his eyes, his cold eyes staring at him. _

_"Help me," John called out. His ankle was broken, and he couldn't get up. The man roughly pulled him up, and smelled his hair. John remembered thinking how weird that was. _

_"Where do you live Boy?" He asked harshly. _

_"Just two blocks away." _

_"Hop in." He half carried half dragged John to his car. He brought him home, his mother, was so grateful, they took him to the hospital, and a week later. He was taken in the middle of the day right in front of his own house. By the man that saved him. _

_He smelled my hair? He smelled my hair. Crap he smelled her hair too._

Melinda had arrived at the shop just as Delia was closing it. She was about to get out when, she heard John say.

"Melinda. You're in danger."

* * *

Okay! Thanks for the review! and I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry if it was short and didn't have a lot of detail! And for any grammar errors. once again if there is anything I need to work on please tell me! Thanks!

-HCB


	3. Warning

Will Never Give Up (Chap.3)

A Ghost Whisperer Story By

HCBalwayshappy

She couldn't shake the feeling that John was telling the truth, but by him just smelling her hair...how would that make him want to kill her? Luckily she didn't give him a last name, or where she lived, so he had some researching to do before he found her. It has been four days since she last saw the killer. She hadn't found a single thing about him, she's gone back up that road a few times, and even stayed up all night trying to find 'Allan', with no results. The story had been on the news, Melinda wasn't mentioned of course. All they said is that a young woman found the body while hiking. That was it. Fame wasn't really on her top priority list, right now it was stop that murderer before he kills again.

Melinda Gordon walked to the door of her Antique shop, unlocked it, went inside, then finally flipped over the sign to open. Yawning she placed her keys on the table and sat down. She hadn't slept in three days, she was up late with horrible nightmares about John and his time in the...dungeon, that was the only way she could describe it, it was cold, dark, and he was in a cage.

Delia walked in with two coffees in hand. Handing one to Melinda, she looked into her friends eyes worried. It wasn't like her to be so tired, even with the worst ghost situations. Though Delia didn't believe the whole ghost thing, she still worried for her. "Melinda, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine, I just have to stop this guy. You should have seen his eyes, they were so empty, but full of darkness. I get sick just looking at him," Melinda replied.

"Did you do more research on how he kills, how they find bodies of his victims, how he kidnaps? Anything that can give you a location?" Delia suggested.

"Yeah, it's pretty horrible, he places the bodies so people can find them, but still don't know where he is. Also he kidnaps them right in front of people, they all see it, call the police, but they can never find him."

"I would think they would have caught him by now, he doesn't sound very sneaky."

"Yeah, but he's been doing this for 10 years," Melinda added. John suddenly appeared inside the room, Melinda looked up feeling his prescence. He looked scared, not for him, but for someone else. You could see it, in his eyes. His head was going back and forth, as if he was looking for someone. Then finally his eyes rested on Melinda.

"He's coming, you have to get out of here! Now!" He yelled at her.

"John, he doesn't know where I am. It's okay. These are just feelings you are having from when you were kidnapped. I've experienced this before," Melinda tried to explain, because it was part true.

"No! He's coming, for you! I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you to have to go through what I had to. You're my only hope, everyone on my sides only hope. The others, they get rid of their gift, they can, they chose to, but you kept yours. To help us and you can't do that if you die!" He was genuinely worried now, "You can't stop him, you can't. He's coming for you and that's what they want, the bad ones, then nothing can stop them. Please, you have to leave."

"If I go then I lose the chance to cross over you and all of those other ghosts that are trapped by him. I am not leaving, I will stop him, because like you said I care too much to let others die. When I am the only one that can stop him now."

Delia looked at Melinda with a weird look on her face, she had felt the tension in the room, not one of anger, but of love, care, determination.

"He's here," John said, then disappeared as a man came through the door. He was wearing complete black, a ski mast, and he had a gun.

"I'm looking for Melinda Gordon," He said muffled voice. He turned towards Melinda and pointed his gun at her, "Come with me." _Crap!_ Melinda looked at Delia who had a worried face. The man turned to her. "follow me, she dies." Delia froze as the man literally picked Melinda up by her arm and dragged her away. Melinda Kicked, she screamed, and fought to be released, but the man was a great deal stronger than her.

"Stop it!" The man yelled and whacked her on the head. Melinda faded for a second, but continued to struggle. She kept thinking of Jim, her friends, and every one she wouldn't get to help. The man crashed through the door and broke the glass. His idea of a big show, as everybody in the town at that moment, saw the nice Antique lady being dragged out by a man with a gun.

Biting his hand, he let go of Melinda for one second, and she struggled to get up and run, but he grabbed her and this time hit her with his gun. Before slipping into darkness, she whispered, "I'm sorry." He threw her in the back of the black van that was parked outside the shop then turned to face the crowd and gave the speech he has given many, many times.

"Those of you close to Ms. Gordon, who care for her, love her, you have three weeks to guess my name. Or she dies!" He yelled into the air. Shooting a few bullets from his gun causing people to duck down immediately. He jumped into his car and drove away, the police just around the corner. _Perfect, if I might say so myself, _He thought looking at the unconscious girl in the back, so you have know way of knowing if he was talking about her, or the mission.

Jim Clancy watched as the black van pulled away, he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it, running into the antique shop to see if she was there, he ran straight into Delia. She was crying, her whole body shaking. "Delia!" Jim shook her, "What happened to Melinda?" Delia looked into his eyes, opened her mouth and tried to speak, but shut it again.

"He took her! The killer! She was just telling me about him this morning, it was definitely him, the man. His eyes! She tried, she tried, but he was too strong." Delia burst out then sat down on the glass littered floor and continued to cry. Jim stood up, tears stinging his eyes. He had three weeks to guess his name, and he had no where to start.

_When I find him though, I will kill him. _Jim thought then added, _Hang in there Mel. I'm coming. _

_

* * *

_Okay I'm really sorry! Sorry for it being really rushed through, probably having a ton of grammar errors, and taking forever to be posted! the capture is easy, but the escape not so much. Oh Melinda is probably about 24 in my story, she just got married to Jim, so the time line is a little different than the show. Hope that's okay with everyone. Anyways thanks and please tell me if there is anything I need to work on! Thanks!

-HCB


	4. Lots Dead, few still alive

Will Never Give Up (Chap.4)

A Ghost Whisperer Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Unfeeling. That's how she felt right now, her head and body hurt, but she didn't feel the pain. Her heart was racing, but she couldn't feel the beat. She just laid there in the back of the car with her eyes closed, feeling numb, as if she was no longer a part of this world. Slowly she opened her eyes, as wonder and curiosity overcame her, and she slowly sat up and looked out the window just in time to see, the sign, the sign that said _Narrow Walk_, The trail she had hiked up only days ago.

"Glad to see you're awake Ms. Gordon," The man driving said, Melinda was confused for just a second, one second, then she realized who that was.

"Allan?"

"Wow, you're quick. I'm impressed." Then he looked at her and noticed she was sitting up, not crying, not shaking, didn't even look surprised. This wasn't right, no one, nobody that he has ever taken, looked that calm. "Aren't you surprised?" He had to ask.

"Actually, a little bit," Melinda answered truthfully. Her head was still fuzzy, and she still hurt, but she knew she had to stay calm. Yes, she was surprised, surprised he found her so fast, surprised that she wasn't scared. He just didn't know how much Melinda has gone through in her life.

"Scared?"

"No." He just stared at her through the rear view mirror. When he first saw her, she looked like a girl who would be scared, who didn't know how to protect herself. Someone who has never been in a dangerous situation before. Looking at her now, he saw just how wrong he was, now he's just wondering who exactly he 'picked up'.

"You don't seem like the kidnapper, killer, type of person. You probably got me because you found out I'm the one who found John." When she said his name, something changed, something happened, his eyes, they looked sad, for the briefest moment. Then it was gone, the cold eyes once again.

"How did you know that I was his killer?"

"Easy, you come in the middle of the day, take your person, everybody sees, but the cop doesn't get here in time. So am I right, is that why you took me?"

"No. I took you, because I met you."

"You can't tell me you kidnap everyone you meet, are you?" He laughed, she was really starting to amuse him. Maybe, he might actually keep her around longer than originally planned. Unfortunately for her, that was never good.

"No, No, Now be quiet, we're almost there," He said. Melinda almost said something, she nearly did, but then she looked at him, the man in the car was gone. He was a killer now, it was all in his eyes. _Great! I'm kidnapped by a guy with different personalities._She was then that the fear started to set in, the feeling, her courage was still there. But her worry for the spirits, for her husband, and her friends, started to consume her. She didn't want to die, not yet.

The car stopped, the man got out, Melinda watched as he made his way towards her side, and opened the door. In his hand he was holding a rag. His eyes, evil. Grabbing Melinda's arm he yanked her towards him and used the rag to cover her nose and mouth. It took only a few seconds of kicking and muffled scream, until finally she fell silent.

The prisoner looked up, fear in her eyes, as were all of the other prisoners who were down there as they heard the door open and heard the familiar steps coming down the stairs. All of them had one question in there mind, Who is next. They looked around, at the others faces, worried, but nearly breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that he was carrying someone down the stairs. That meant no one was going to die today, but it also meant that someone else was being brought into the torture.

Of course their feeling of relief, was immediately brought to a halt, when they witnessed who he was carrying. A young woman, who looked as though, she was barely in her early to mid twenties. A whole life ahead of her. All of the other young ones were gone, killed. In fact only a few prisoners remained, it has been awhile, since he brought in another person. Ever since John, no one has come in at all. He walked down the hallway, past empty cells, carrying her like she was someone he actually cared about.

He walked up to an empty cage right next to a prisoner, opened it up and slowly placed her inside. Stepping out he locked the door and glared at each of the five prisoners left. All of them looked at him, then looked at the poor unconscious girl in the cell. Most of them were broken, now just wishing the monster would die, and they'd be the last ones he'd kill. Their hope for escape, gone.

"It's Her!"an unknown voice said near Melinda.

"The one they talked about, the one he went to see."

"But he got her, that's not good. She's the only hope for all of us on our side. The only good one left, that hasn't died, given up, or ignored their powers."

"What are we going to do?"

"Hey she's waking up!"

Melinda Gordon shot up, from the cell. She looked around, she was surrounded by spirits. The feeling was overwhelming. They were all different. Young, and old. Each of them stared at her, all of them.

"Are you all here because of him?" Melinda asked. They all nodded. So did the living. It was then that she noticed the other people in the room and the spirits disappeared. Shaking her head she looked at them and saw their faces, they were sad, hurt, and obviously under fed.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"two months," said an older woman, about forty.

"Same," A man about the same age stated.

"three months," Said another man, thirty, maybe.

"one and a half," Said another girl, early thirties.

"Three and a half," Said another, probably fifty year old man, "How old are you? What's your name?"

"Melinda, I'm Twenty Four. You?"

"Adam, Fifty one."

"Why did he take you, all of you?"

"We got in his way. Got too close. Didn't give a big show, just took us, he sent a note to the police station and our families. You?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, he helped me with my car. Then four days later, showed up at my shop, and took me in front of the whole town," Melinda explained. The man shook his head and was about to speak when the door opened. And of course 'Allan' stepped down. His gun in his hand. He walked towards cell of the other man.

"They didn't guess my name! He picked up the weak, worn down man and pressed the gun to his heart, he was about to shoot him.

"STOP IT!" Melinda yelled.

He glared at her, the man that was about to get shot smiled at her, Melinda stared into his eyes. She didn't want anymore to get killed. But the killer smirked, then shot the man anyway. Melinda shut her eyes, as the shot rang out. Without saying another word, Allan, picked up the lifeless body and carried him up the stairs.

The ghost of the man that had just gotten shot, looked at her.

"Thank you," The man said, "You tried to stop him. Made me feel wanted, special, one last time. Thanks." Then he disappeared.

Adam shook his head, because he knew, Melinda was in a bunch of trouble. Just like John was, and all the others, the ones that Allan had actually gone through the trouble to kidnap them in front of people. He looked at the young girl once again, she cared so much, he could see it, she was one of those people who pretty much cared about everybody.

_I hope you live through this Melinda, I really do.

* * *

_Okay! I am so sorry this took me forever to update! And that this is really boring. Also sorry I had to kill off another prisoner, and that he doesn't really seem evil! But it will all make sense in the end and if you have any questions, or things your confused about. Please ask! And if there is anything you don't like or anything I need to work on. Please tell me. Sorry this was boring! The next one will be better! Thanks!

-HCB


	5. Almost Three weeks

Will Never Give Up (Chap.5)

A Ghost Whisperer Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Two. Two more had gotten killed. Each of them with families, kids. Now only three remained, her, Adam, and the woman in her forties, Jane. Melinda blamed herself for their deaths, she was supposed to stop him, save them, but she couldn't. The ghosts haven't visited her since the first day, and Allan hasn't brought in any new prisoners.

"He's trying to get rid of us," Jane said, "This is the most he's killed in this amount of time." She glanced at Melinda who was asleep, her head resting against the corner of her cage.

"I know, I just hope, you guys get out alive. I don't know how many more murders I can witness," Adam stated.

"At this point, all I want is for her to get out," She gestured towards Melinda, "My family thinks I'm dead, when I come back it will all just be strange to them. They've probably just barely gotten used to the face that I am gone and in a better place. She's young, she's brave, and she really cares. To me it seems, that she'd die to save us."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way. She's like John, she cares for everyone, and he feels like he cares for her, the rest of us he keeps around for fun. Her, and all of the others, he keeps because he kills them, thinking it's revenge for the family, his family, that left him. It's a sad story, but it should have made him better, not a killer."

"You would think."

Melinda groaned and sat up, she looked around and smiled at her friends. That's who they were now, to her. Her friends, and she had to save them, she just had to. The door opened and Melinda held her breath, if he came down with a gun, one of them was going to die, if not, they were going to wish they were dead.

Each step he took she felt her drop. Watching as his boots thumped down the stairs, until finally he reached the bottom, his hair wild, his eyes cold. He was a shadow in the corridor as he walked towards her cell.

"Three days, no guess," He said as he reached her cell, opened it and got right up in her face, "Are you scared of me now?"

"You don't have to do this, you don't. Just let me go, let them go, they have families! I know somewhere you care, you don't want to hurt them." Allan turned around and looked at his other two prisoners.

"You're right, I don't want to hurt them, because I don't care about them." He said while picking her up by the hair, Melinda squealed, but held her courage. "But I do care about you, and so I must hurt you. He threw her against the wall, and she fell to the ground." Pulling a small hand gun out of his pocket, he walked to Jane's cage. "Might as well kill the ones I don't care about."

Jane sat there and watched, waited, she wasn't scared anymore, in fact, she was ready to die. She felt as if there was nothing left for her here, that this way she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He aimed the gun for her head.

"No!" Melinda cried with all of the strength she had left. "Please!" Allan looked at her, smiled, looked back at Jane.

Bang!

"No, I'm so sorry!" She watched as Jane's spirit lifted out of her body, she looked at Melinda. A little shocked at first, but then smiled.

"It's alright honey, I'm free, I'm free." Then she disappeared. Tears fell down Melinda's face and Adam's. He was done too, he was done. Melinda looked at him, she had to at least get him out of there, she had to. Not even glaring at Allan as he walked up the stairs with Jane's body in his arms. The room smelled like gun powder, blood, and death.

"I told you, next it will be him," John said appearing next to her, he looked so much better now. That gave Melinda hope, it meant he was almost ready, it was almost time for him to go.

"I'll stop him," she whispered, so Adam couldn't hear, "I promise." John shook his head.

"Just don't get yourself killed doing so, hey don't you have a friend that can hear ghosts?" John asked, he couldn't believe he didn't ask before, and that she never asked him to tell him where she was. Then again, he hasn't exactly been around in the past three days, truth is he didn't want to come here, she was in the same cage he died in.

"Yeah, but he's on vacation out of state, he won't be back for another four days." John sighed, and he didn't know how to get to him either. He wasn't completely used to ghost powers, yet.

"I died in here," he said breaking the silence, "This cage."

"I'm so sorry," Melinda said. Adam looked at her confused, then shook his head.

"I know you are," John nodded then disappeared.

One week later...

Jim hadn't slept, neither has Delia, Ned, or even Eli. Who couldn't come back early, but was still trying to couldn't find anything and they were running out of time, It's been a week and a half and they only had pretty much a week to solve this mystery, or Melinda dies. Families of other victims, from the same man, tried to help them also, but they couldn't put together a name. One they were sure about..

There was only one, one little prisoner trapped in a cell. Adam had died yesterday, killed by a bullet that no one could jump in front of no one could stop. Melinda could only watch. All of the ghosts came to her now, all of them, there were so many, she couldn't count them all.

"How come you can see us?" One man asked.

"Long story, can any of you see the light?" Melinda asked.

"No, were stuck here, all of us because of that monster." A woman answered.

The door creaked open and the familiar sound of boots stepped down the stairs. All of the ghosts disappeared.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Ms. Gordon. he said as he stood by her cage.

"So why don't you just kill me now?" Melinda asked through her teeth.

"I like you too much, you make me laugh, you make me wonder, and you almost make me feel guilt. But you have to understand I've been doing this a long time, and I haven't met anyone, who wasn't scared of me, or asked if I needed help. Because I look like one of those guys you should stay away from. I am. But you didn't seem to care, I felt like you knew who I was, but you were nice anyway. Why is that?"

"Because there is good in everyone, you just have to try and find it," Melinda said. Allan laughed, there she goes again, amusing him, thinking there is still good in him.

"No the good inside of me is long gone, I feel nothing for everything. There is nothing for me after this."

"Even in jail, people will see you as a guy who killed lots of people, but if you save me and just turn you in. They'll see the guy who wanted to make it right, knew he couldn't but tried anyway. To me anyone who makes an effort to try and make it right for the rest of their life, did alright in my book."

"Well, too bad. But I am going to make you a deal. You seem smart, so if you can figure out my name by the end of this week, I'll let you go."

"If I don't?"

"You're here until _I _die."

"Deal." Melinda said without a second thought, because she knew one person, actually a lot of people, who just might know his name.

* * *

Sorry that took so long! Sorry it seems rushed through also, and thank you so much for the reviews the mean a lot! I'll try to update sooner this time, I guess I've just been busy! Please tell me if there is anything I need to work on, or if you have any suggestion, or ideas! Thanks!

-HCB


	6. Listener Is Back, One Minute To Spare

Will Never Give Up (Chap.6)

A Ghost Whisperer Story By

HCBalwayshappy

She had one day, one day to figure out his name. The ghosts had no idea, they searched and searched for her, but none of them found anything. He was just Allan. She gave it try and guessed his name, it resulted in a punch in the face and a knife to the throat. She just said his name wasn't Allan, but he wanted to be called that. It had some meaning to him, but it wasn't his true name. So it wasn't a guess, but she had gotten somewhere.

Her head was fuzzy and it was becoming harder for her to think. All of the ghosts were counting on her, they needed her to stop him. It was getting too hard, the pain she endures each time she doesn't guess, or says something to him. He blows up, hurts her, so she can't get any closer. Though to her, each time he does so, Melinda gets closer to figuring out who he is.

"Have a guess? Or do you just want to give up now, save you the wait to tomorrow?" He snarled as he sat next to her.

"I have a guess," Melinda said weekly, "But you are going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"Hmm, each time you speak, the more I like you," He smiled touching her hair. He really liked hair. Melinda felt a chill down her body.

"What's the deal with you and hair?" He laughed, and twirled her hair in his fingers. Grabbing a clump of it he pulled her whole head towards his face and smelled it. Melinda yelped and tried to get out of his grasps. He didn't let go.

"After tomorrow, you don't have to stay here anymore, this cage, we're moving where no one will find you. The moment you guess wrong, you're stuck with me," he laughed letting go of her hair, "forever." He left her, shutting and locking the cage door behind him.

"What's the deal with you and hair?" John appeared next to her mimicking her voice, "I can't believe you asked him that." He laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am actually," Melinda glared at him, " Because guess who just returned from their vacation today?"

"John, I don't even know what day it is. All I know is I have one more day to guess his name!"

"A certain Ghost Listener," John said ignoring her._Eli! Right, he's back now, that means.._

"Did you talk to him?"

"Calm down Melinda, of course I did! And they'll be here tomorrow," John smiled proudly.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"

"Do you know what time it is? well I guess you don't, considering...," he stopped seeing to look on Melinda's face, "Sorry I'm just happy, he's finally going to be caught!"

"No! It's okay, I understand, do the rest of the spirits know?"

"Oh yeah," John smiled wickedly then disappeared. Melinda smiled wearily then shook her head. _boys._

Finally Melinda was going to get out of here, be free. Put that stupid head behind bars. That way he will never kill again, never hurt again. That way all of the ghosts will finally cross over, and Melinda will be at peace. A small part of her hoped that she would be able to help 'Allan' That she could show him he has a chance to redeem himself. At least, in her eyes. Melinda was still willing to forgive him, for everything. She cared about people too much, and she decided that the moment he's captured tomorrow, she will visit him. Tell him that she does forgive him. Because truly she does...That is if he gets captured. It can be that easy right?

Nope.

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry that was way short! I just really wanted to get a chapter in! It has been awhile since I have posted. Thanks for being patient with me and I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner! Thanks for the reviews, they are what told to sit down and write this! I hope you like it still and that this part wasn't too boring! Thanks for everything! And if you have any comments or suggestions please tell me! Thanks!

-HCB


	7. Not Caught Easily

Will Never Give Up(Chap.7)

A Ghost Whisperer Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Melinda Gordon rested her sore head against the wall. It was nearly time now, almost time for her to give her guess. Her guess which she had slowly pieced together over the days. She probably wouldn't have figured it out, if she wasn't such a nice person. Taking in the small acts of kindness, the very few he showed her during her imprisonment, she had discovered something. Something that led her to her guess, which was more like an answer to her now as she went through the last few weeks. Through the pain, through the death, the blood, the ghosts, the man who liked hair. She, Melinda Gordon, had figured it out.

John appeared next to her and looked at her worried. Melinda was covered in bruises, dried blood from her nose and cuts stuck to her body. Her eyes looked dazed, and she didn't move much. He knew she hit her head hard, and he knew that she wasn't in the clear yet, she was still surrounded by shadows.

"They are almost here," John reassured her. Using a lot of effort she turned her head and smiled at him. At least she would be able to save lots of spirits, though she couldn't save the living. Lifting a shaky hand she pushed her dark bangs from her eyes.

"John," Melinda started, taking a deep breath, "I just want you to know, none of this is your fault. I don't regret one thing that I did. Saving you and the others is the right choice. It's what I do best."

The small boy understood and nodded. He was completely better now, he wasn't cold, there was no more blood, and he got to see all the people he watched die, one more time. He was almost happy. Then he looked over at the one girl who made it possible for him to feel this way. The one who felt the cold, covered in blood, and watched the people die, but also saw them again, but still felt the pain. She would see them go into the light, they would be happy, but she'd be stuck there. Surrounded by Life and Death, never leaving her alone. Each day part of her would be threatened, but each day she'd try to save them all.

One day she will.

The door to the basement opened and Allan stepped down the stairs, humming to a tune that went unknown to Melinda. He reached her cage opened it and knelt down next to her. "No guess from your friends, and one more guess for you. Now what is it?" He smiled, breathing his rancid breath into her face.

"Your name really is Allan, you don't have a last name though. You were an orphan, but you had a family once, they just left you there. And you hated them for it. As the years went by, you forgot your last name. You got into fights and you like the blood that would come out of the bodies of your victims. That's when you decided, you liked to kill people," Melinda continued, the smile on Allan's face slowly disappearing, "You tried to stop thinking about it, you really did, you went to college, got a degree. But everywhere you went, death would follow. You'd dream about it, the slow screams of your victims, as you killed them. you wouldn't take just anyone though, it would be those who appealed to you. The ones that seemed like family. Family, the word you hated. So am I right?"

"Yes and No," He smiled recovering from the shock of her being so close to the truth, "Unfortunately you weren't completely right, so I can't let you go." Laughing he inched towards her, and he was an inch for her face, when an alarm went through his house. He broke into a run and was up the stairs within seconds. Melinda let the breath she had been holding go.

A few seconds later he reappeared. A gun in his hand and wild look in his eyes. "The cops are on there way, our cover is blown," He got over to her cage and told her to get up. Melinda refused.

"GET UP!" He poked her with the tip of his gun. Grunting, she stood up. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door he wasn't about to let her be taken from him.

Jim, Eli, and Delia rode up with the cops. They were getting Melinda back, they weren't going to let him kill her. If he hasn't all ready. They pulled up to the house, and immediately people jumped out vests on, Guns ready. The man stepped out of the house, Melinda, held at gun point. Her clothes torn, bruises all colors, and blood covered her body.

"Oh my ghost!" Eli yelled as he stepped out of the car.

"MEL!" Jim shouted. Allan smirked.

"Put your gun down! And let her Go!" the police man shouted.

"Either you let us go and don't follow us, or I'll shoot her."

"We can't do that," The commanding officer answered.

"You can't let him kill her! That's my wife!" Jim screamed at him.

"If I let him go, he'll kill again."

He pressed his gun harder against Melinda's head. "You don't have to do this," Melinda whispered to him.

"I do, I have to. Like you said, death follows me wherever I go. Maybe it's time I just die, and I think I'll take you with me."

"No YOU WON'T!" John cried popping next to him. Throwing his hands up, he flung Allan and Melinda towards the wall of his house. They both hit with a bump. John looked at his hands and smiled, "Awesome! Hey guy's let's get him." each and every single person he's killed, showed up. Allan stood up, Melinda still in his grasp.

"What was that?" He yelled out loud. Eli shrugged, but he knew. Suddenly he was flying again, things were flying all over him. Dust, Leaves, branches. The ghosts were starting a riot. Finally Allan let go of Melinda.

"Melinda, RUN!" John yelled. Using all of her strength she ran, ran towards Jim, her friends. A shot rang out, hit Melinda in her leg. She screamed and fell to the ground. Melinda kept running, using all she could trying to not step on her leg. More shots rang out. Hitting a cop, another, some hitting trees, others disappearing from sight. Finally Allan gave up and threw up his arms in defeat.

Jim reached his wife and held her in his arms. He held her bleeding leg putting pressure on it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Get me a medic NOW!" He cried out, "It's okay Mel, I got you, I got you."

Smiling Melinda fell into the blackness, the dark, the shadows, whatever you want to call it.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this took me forever to update! Thanks for being patient with me!Sorry about all of the grammar errors, I didn't edit this as well as I should have. I think this will probably have about one more chapter, at the most two. Thanks for everything! And for all of the reviews! THANKS!

-HCB


	8. Goodbye Ghost Son

Will Never Give Up (Chap8)

A Ghost Whisperer Story By

HCBalwayshappy

The light, she's seen it twice now. It truly was beautiful, but she couldn't go into it. Melinda Gordon, didn't want to go into it, she had to much to do, too many people to help. She gazed into the light one more time, she knew she wasn't dead, not yet. This was their way of testing her, seeing if she wanted to quit, if she couldn't handle it anymore. Sometimes she couldn't. A lot of the time she could.

Her eyes slowly drifted open, as she took in the bright light of the white room. _Ugh! I hate hospitals._ Melinda cried, as she looked to see her husband asleep beside her. She laughed, it came out hoarse and choppy. The doctor came in, also laughing at Jim, who was literally sprawled out on the small chair snoring, loudly.

"Good to see you're awake Ms. Gordon," The doctor smiled, "I'm Dr. Best, I know don't laugh, it's true though." Melinda stifled a chuckle. "You know you've been unconscious for two weeks, we were starting to worry." Melinda gasped, _there is no way. Two weeks?_

"Two weeks?" she questioned.

"Yeah, due to over exhaustion, dehydration, lack of food, your many bruises, and of course your leg. We expected a slight a coma, but you went about a week over."

"Did they get him?"

"Who?"

"Allan."

"Yes, they did Ms. Gordon, he won't hurt anyone ever again." Melinda sighed, thinking that John and the others must have crossed over by now. Which was good, but she sort of wanted to say goodbye and tell them thank you.

"Mel?" came a sleepy voice. Melinda looked over at Jim and smiled, he smiled back. "You're okay?"

"I am going to be just fine." Taking her hand in his, Jim smiled, silently thanking all of the good spirits who look after his wife, for saving her life and without a doubt his.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," He said still smiling.

"Never."

Two weeks later...

Melinda Gordon sat on the bench, that was exactly half way between her shop and Jim's work. Smiling as the wind blew through her hair. She never really quite got over the incident. At least not until she went to see Allan in jail. She told him that she forgave him and that she wanted him to be better from now on. People were amazed that she would do that, but it stopped her nightmares, and she felt better.

"You know, I kind of like being dead, I finally get to be a super hero, may not go into the light now," John popped out of nowhere suddenly, sitting beside her. Shaken from her thoughts Melinda looked at him. He looked alive(Well Sort of) he seemed to be happy again, nothing holding him back.

"Well you were my super hero," Melinda smiled, "Thank you." John laughed.

"I should be thanking you, you saved me, saved all of those others. They told me to tell you thanks and that they all crossed over." Melinda shook her head, she was glad, at least she knew they had gone.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Melinda asked.

"I wanted to say bye to you, make sure you were okay," John Cairy answered.

"You know what John, I am okay. Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure, anything!"

"Go into the light, you'll be a better super hero there. You'll be able to watch over your mom, dad. I'm not sure what it's like, but you'll probably be able to ride your bike without falling and have a lot of fun."

"I was just thinking that I didn't deserve it, I mean, I did so much wrong," He stated.

"Everyone deserves the light, everyone. The best thing is, is that no one will remember you for your mistakes, for your failures. They'll remember you as the little boy with so much life, who loved sports, and strangely math. Who would never hurt anyone and cared for everything. The boy who wanted to be a veterinarian. They'll remember John Cairy, for who he is, not the choices he made. I may have not known you while you were living, but from what I see. You will live after death, after all to me, you're living now. And even when I can't see you anymore. You will be in the hearts of those that love you," Melinda explained.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"Because you will be in my heart, and you can see that you will be in your families heart."

"Thanks Melinda, that really means a lot." John stared straight ahead, watching something, amazement in his eyes, "I've seen this twice, but now I feel as though I need to go into it." He stepped forward, then turned around. Looking into Melinda's tear filled eyes. "You watch out for yourself, and remember all of us are watching out for you. Keep doing what you're doing, you bring a lot of people hope. You are the super hero." He put up his small hand, smiled, and waved. Slowly walking towards nothing, until he disappeared, colorful light engulfing him.

Smiling Melinda stood up, and walked towards her shop. Ready now, to face the day, tomorrow, the next day. The rest of her life, and she was determined to help as many as she could. _Thanks, John. _she smiled, to her he was like a son, now that she thought about, she had so many kids, parents, brothers, and sisters. She was beginning to lose count.

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long to update it! Sorry for all of the grammar errors, and that it was short. And that's the end. I hope you all liked it and thanks so much for all of the reviews, DJDanger1, Starlight3395,LoquaciousLilLovely , BLADESOFS2, Mimi, MaryKathrynBaker, and KarenGWFAN Thanks for everything! You are all the best. Thank you to everyone who read it, or even just glanced at it! Thanks!

-HCB


End file.
